Retail stores use a variety of display fixtures to present products to customers for purchase and to provide signage for conveying and highlighting product information. These display fixtures can support the product and the signage. Exemplary display fixtures include tables, bins, open-air refrigerator coolers and other similar structures.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.